koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Jin Dynasty
Jin (晋朝 or 晉朝), also known as Western Jin (西晋), is a kingdom featured in Dynasty Warriors 7. The Dynasty Warriors game has the faction symbolized by a light blue color. In Romance of the Three Kingdoms their color varies. Most of Koei's titles tend to prefer mentioning the dynasty via historical mentions or encyclopedia entries for detailing the end of the Three Kingdoms era. The Western Jin Dynasty has its roots with Sima Yi, who served Wei during Cao Cao's time. After the ruler's death, he offered his services to Cao Pi and Cao Rui. By the time Cao Pi had obtained the Nine Bestowments, the Sima family's reputation had grown exponentially. Sima Yi's efforts in dealing with the Wu army invasions, Zhuge Liang's Northern Campaigns, Gongsun Yuan's revolt, and other pivotal events forged a mighty reputation for him. When others in Wei warned the emperor that Sima Yi was monopolizing his position, the latter distanced himself from political affairs. Combining the forces of his own supporters and that of his sons, Sima Shi and Sima Zhao, Sima Yi eventually lead a coup d'état on the influential regent who was suspicious of him, Cao Shuang. Sima Yi's influence was passed down to Sima Shi and then onto Sima Zhao in 255. Sima Zhao continued to expand the influence of the Sima family, which reacted negatively with several officers in Wei. After dealing with Zhuge Dan's rebellion as well as Jiang Wei and Zhong Hui's attempt to oppose the empire, he eventually became the King of Jin. After his death, his son, Sima Yan, used a similar tactic as his father to force Cao Huan to abdicate the throne. With two empires down, Sima Yan eventually lead troops to cause Wu's end in 279. Sun Hao surrendered the following year and was demoted as Marquis of Guiming. In 290, Sima Yan died and power went to Sima Zhong. Unlike other figures of the Sima family, however, Sima Zhong was known for his infamous stupidity and clumsiness (now thought to be a learning disability). He was married to Empress Jia Nanfeng, best known as a malicious woman who manipulated her husband's position and her status for her own desires. Due to the improper balance, Jin's government began to fall into decline into an ugly power struggle between Emperess Jia Nanfeng, Empress Dowager Yang, Sima Liang (Sima Yi's third son), and Sima Wei (Sima Yan's fifth son). Their animosity escalated into a civil war known as the War of the Eight Princes. During their struggle, the Sixteen Kingdoms began as a result. Though the civil war eventually had its final survivor, Jin's influence had declined greatly and northern China was ravaged from their fighting. Sima Chi was enthroned by Sima Yue and Jin struggled to recover. Liu Yuan, a pivotal figure during the War of the Eight Princes, declared independence from Jin. In 311, his son, Liu Cong invaded Jin's weakened Luoyang with the Xiongnu people and captured Sima Chi, later called the Yongjia Rebellion. Allowed to live for a time in the Han Zhao capital, Sima Chi was eventually executed in 313. Following his death, Sima Ye -one of Sima Yan's sons- was still alive in Chang'an and hastily appointed. However, his reign was short lived when Chang'an fell in 316. Sima Rui fled east to Jiangnan which lead to the beginnings of Eastern Jin. Rulers This list only includes the designated rulers for the Western Jin. It doesn't list other descendants from Eastern Jin. #Sima Yi (posthumously) #Sima Shi (posthumously) #Sima Zhao (posthumously) #Sima Yan (265 ~ 290) #Sima Zhong (290 ~ 306) #Sima Chi (306 ~ 311) #Sima Ye (313 ~ 316) Other Figures *Sima Liang *Sima Zhou *Sima Jing *Sima Jun *Sima Gan *Sima Rong *Sima Lun *Sima You *Sima Ding'guo *Sima You (司馬攸) *Sima Zhao (司馬兆) *Sima Guangde *Sima Jian *Sima Ji *Sima Yongzuo *Sima Yanzuo Ladies *Zhang Chunhua (Empress Xuanmu) *Shen Furen (Shen Guifei) *Zhang Furen *Bai Furen *Princess Nanyang *Princess Gaolu *Princess Dafu *Wang Yuanji *Princess Jingzhao Vassals Advisors Generals Fictional Followers From Other Sources *Guo Huai - historically served Wei *Zhuge Dan - historically served Wei *Deng Ai - historically served Wei *Zhong Hui - historically served Wei Category:Jin